falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Swan's Pond
|footer = Overview with loot, all near the pond }} Swan's Pond is a location in the Commonwealth, near Boston Common in 2287. Layout The area consists of a small pond with irradiated whitish water, a small open shack to the west with a small barge in the likeness of a white swan just south of it in the water and a pavilion to the north. The shack is accessible only through the radiated water and has a steamer trunk in it which contains a leveled weapon, some ammo and some other items. Due to a number of toxic waste barrels in it, radiation when standing inside or near the house is deadly in short amounts of time. The pavilion also has some not quite so hefty radiation. A unique super mutant behemoth named Swan lives in the pond. Getting the Sole Survivor or their companion too close to the white swan in the middle of the pond will cause Swan to emerge from the lake. Damaging it will also trigger the fight. West of the pond is a fountain with a protectron in its pod that can be activated by a nearby red button for this part of the Freedom Trail quest. Just west of this is a "Boston Freedom Trail" plaque in the ground with the letters "A7" in red paint on it and the words "At Journey's End follow Freedom's Lantern" in blue paint on a piece of wood rested against the fountain. To the northwest of the pond area the back wall of the subway entrance leading down to Vault 114 where the Unlikely Valentine quest takes place. Notable loot * Legendary furious power fist - To be looted off Swan's body. * Groundskeeper's log - On one of Swan's boat seats. * Swan's note - On the mattress in the groundskeeper's shack. ** 4 Experiment log J-32 pages (#1, #6, #14 and #21) found in the groundskeeper's shack (2 on wooden crate, 1 on concrete block, 1 in the back of the shack). * Grognak the Barbarian issue #6 - On the ground in the gazebo at the center of the commons next to a skeleton and (severe) radiation barrels. * A torn letter - On Mikail's body, directly in front of the fast travel point for the Boston Commons. * A torn note - On a Kath's body, a dead female found by the pond opposite the groundskeeper's shack, leaning against a tree. * A fugitives' holotape - In the hands of a skeleton near the statue directly southwest of the groundskeeper's shack. * A raider's advice paper note - Northeast of Swan's Pond, sitting atop a heavily irradiated barrel in the gazebo. Notes * Codsworth, if present, will often comment fondly on the park surrounding Swan's Pond, reminiscing about its existence in times before the bombs fell. This suggests that at least he - and more than likely the rest of the Sole Survivor's family - visited the park sometime prior to the sealing of Vault 111. It is also likely that Swan's pond was the park that the Sole Survivor husband/wife mentioned they go to before the alarms rung out. * Some companions will comment on the location asking if you would rather go around. * The Road to Freedom quest leads the Sole Survivor close to the Swan's Pond and may result in Swan becoming hostile and attacking. * If the player character eludes Swan during combat and returns to a hidden state, Swan will go back to the pond and regenerate all of his health. * After Swan is killed it appears the pond gathers more dirt and mud. * If the player character is fighting raiders and you run into this area they will sometimes stop following and say some unique dialogue like "Swan will take care of you." * A model of the boat found in the pond can be seen in Mortimer's room in Sandy Coves Convalescent Home. * Magnolia alludes to skinny dipping in the pond in her song Good Neighbor although it is quite dangerous considering the amount of radiation in the area as well as Swan's presence. * Next to the pond, is a tank, Swan wrote on the side. Appearances Swan's Pond only appears in Fallout 4. Behind the scenes * Swan's Pond correspond to an artificial lake in the Boston Public Gardens (a park to the west of and adjacent to the Boston Common). The lake is commonly known as Duck Pond, owing to the large population of ducks that call the lake home, the small island in the lake known as Mallard Island, and the nearby landmark sculpture commemorating the famous book, Make Way for Ducklings by Robert McCluskey. ** However, the naming of this landmark in the Fallout universe is not without historical basis. The City of Boston has maintained a pair of swans in the lake since the 1860s (the current pair, named Romeo and Juliet, are both female). Visitors to Boston may also take a paddle-boat ride through the lake on boats featuring distinctive swan styling, known as Swan Boats, a version of which can be seen in game both near Swan's Pond and forming part of Swan's armor. ** While Duck Pond is properly located within the Boston Public Gardens, the Boston Common does feature an artificial pond of its own, named Frog Pond. Frog Pond is named in honor of the large frog population formerly native to the natural pond that once occupied that portion of Boston Common, which was destroyed during the construction of Frog Pond. Gallery SP head entrance to garden.jpg|Main entrance to the garden Kath.jpg|Kath Fo4Mikail.jpg|Mikail Raider's advice note.jpg|Raider's advice Grognak and Michael.jpg|Grognak Groundskeeper's log.jpg|Groundskeeper's log Fugitives holotape skeleton.jpg|Fugitives' holotape Swan's note.jpg|Swan's note Experiment log J-32 day 1 and 6.jpg|Experiment log J-32, day 1 and Experiment log J-32, day 6 logs Experiment log J-32 day 14.jpg|Experiment log J-32, day 14 Experiment log J-32 day 21.jpg|Experiment log J-32, day 21 Swan shouting.jpg|Swan Category:Fallout 4 locations es:Estanque de Swan fr:Étang du Cygne ru:Пруд Лебедя uk:Ставок Лебедя zh:天鵝湖